


Data's New Feature

by Singing_Violin



Series: Data Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get for the android that has everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data's New Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

When their work was complete, Geordi reached down and flipped Data's switch. The android opened his eyes.

"Was the procedure successful?" Data asked.

The doctor smiled. "Well, you'll have to test it, of course, but the desired liquid goes in here," she instructed, pointing to an orifice underneath an opened patch of skin.

"We've taken the liberty of filling you up to start with," Geordi admitted.

Data's eyes lit up. "Excellent! I have a date with Linda this afternoon."

With that, he hopped off the biobed and exited Sickbay.

Doctor Crusher turned to Geordi, "I hope that ensign likes strawberry!"


End file.
